The Libido
by Kokorozec
Summary: Penny has a special itch she needs to take care of, by any means necessary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here it is, my first lemon. A long time overdue, if I do say so myself. I have Writefag and Piper to thank for motivating me to finish this...uh, masterpiece. If I get a good reaction, I might try my hand at more of these.**

 **On a side note, for those of you waiting patiently for an Empathomorphosis update, think of this as a sign that while I indeed have the time to write a bunch of bullshit, I do not, however, have the focus to do my goddamn job. Really, you expect way too much of me.**

Penny Fitzgerald was a teenage girl with a difference.

Sure, there were the more obvious factors. Like her inconvenient shapeshifting abilities. Or her love of obscure grand strategy games. Or her affinity for dead political ideologies. Or the fact that her boyfriend was the incarnation of Murphy's Law. Still though, these were quirks she could work through, or at the very least discuss with people and pretend like they're no big deal. However, there was one issue that was decidedly more private…

Her horniness.

It was the worst. Ever since she broke from that peanut shell of hers, Penny had noticed an odd tingling sensation between her legs at times, usually when she was around her boyfriend Gumball. For a while, she'd been able to keep control of it. It was weird and embarrassing, especially when she felt her crotch area get wet, but fortunately nobody noticed. Or if they did, they were being nice and not saying anything.

The trouble started a couple weeks back. After a particularly bad spell of The Sensation, she decided to alleviate this problem by rubbing against it, in a similar manner to scratching an itch. The resulting pleasure that came from rubbing his area, however, was far greater a reward than the scratching of any regular itch. She didn't know why or how, but every time she put her fingers down towards that special spot and rubbed a bit, The Sensation was replaced by a feeling that was almost impossible to describe, like a concentrated surge of pleasure emanating from her crotch. Naturally, Penny found this discovery amazing. After all, who wouldn't be thrilled to find out you could generate feelings of pleasure on a whim?

Unfortunately, this knowledge came with a price. The Sensation would come back with greater frequency after that fateful night, and lingered around for longer. More importantly, it burned far stronger than before. It was no longer merely content with causing mushy tingly feelings, no that was child's play. First, it twinged, then it ached, and now, now it was burning. Burning with the fury of a pulsar on meth with a report to file on Monday. To make things worse, it would come at inconvenient times, such as when she was eating dinner. Or trying to study. Or right now, sitting in class.

Penny squirmed in her seat, pressing her thighs tightly together to keep this feeling back as it pounded from within. The closest she'd ever come to feeling like this was that one time she refrained from using the bathroom for a whole car trip. Of course, in this case, it wasn't her bladder that was about to burst. If anything it was her mind. Well, that and her crotch, but it was kinda flowing up to her mind. At least, that's what she interpreted the throbbing in her head as. Each throb brought a pulse of perverse thoughts, thoughts she felt horrible for having but nonetheless couldn't control. Thoughts that at this point were drowning out whatever boring lecture Miss Simian was doing.

In a panic, she glanced over at the clock. That slow, rhythmic, almost hypnotic ticking noise was oddly soothing. If anything at least it was something to take her mind off her condition. She tightened her focus on the ticking, already feeling the worst of her Sensation beginning to subside.

"Hey, Penny, you okay?"

Aaaaaand the moment was ruined. The moment Penny heard her boyfriend speak, all those repressed feelings immediately rushed back into her with all the force of Niagara Falls. Again, on meth. Squeezing her legs together again, she silently prayed that nobody noticed the increasing wetness forming between them for some inexplicable reason. That is, if they weren't already noticing her beat-red cheeks and sweaty antlers.

Her boyfriend, however, was clearly oblivious to the nature of her suffering. "If you want," Gumball quietly whispered, "I can cause a distraction. That way you'll have enough time to sneak out to the bathroom."

Wait, of course! Why didn't she think of that before?

"Miss S-simian?" Penny's arm trembled as she raised it, struggling to keep her body from shaking apart. "C-can I-"

"Absolutely not!" The decrepit primate smashed her chalk against the board and glared angrily at Penny for daring to interrupt her. "You should have thought about your bladder issues before you came to class! Now, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY INTERRUPTED, the success of Ba'athism can be primarily boiled down to…"

Rats. So much for asking nicely. Not that the fairy had high hopes it would succeed, but she always liked trying to do things the easy way. However, the putrid baboon had forced her hand, and it just so happened that Penny knew of another, far more effective way to earn a trip to the bathroom, free of charge. Gathering her strength, she took a deep breath, bent over her desk slightly…

And to everyone's horror, no less Miss Simian's, Penny began retching. Repeatedly. Clutching her stomach and gagging hard enough not only to hurt her throat, but to cause everyone else in the classroom to recoil in panic. Before she knew it, the fairy found herself being picked up and shot out of the classroom like a bowling ball, by the same ape who just a few seconds ago kept her captive.

She dusted herself off, peeling her body off the locker she was slammed against. Granted, she suffered quite a few bruises, but the plan worked. It always worked. "Next time, I'm going to actually vomit on her" the fairy grumbled to herself as she carefully made her way down the hall to the bathroom.

It seemed to be her lucky day, because not only did nobody spot her down the rather inconveniently long hallway to the only bathroom in school (which always struck her as a massive design flaw, but that was a battle for another day), but there was also nobody using the bathroom either. Not a soul. Sighing with relief, she quickly darted into one of the stalls and slammed the door shut. Now the fun could begin…

A quick examination of her crotch area revealed most of the same as the last time she got "experimental". Like before, it was glowing red and hot to the touch. However, there was a strange opening in the middle of it all, a slit between her legs that she hadn't noticed before. She couldn't quite see inside there, but from what she could gather it glowed much like the rest of her body, but in a strange pinkish hue instead. Quickly, Penny thought back to those "family life" classes everyone took a year ago. If her analysis of the situation was correct and those classes weren't a load of processed garbage, then this location was probably known as…the _vagina_.

Oooh, it felt good to say that. It was such a forbidden thing, she and every other girl was warned never to touch it, otherwise they'd grow hair on their palms or something. She paused momentarily, but realized pretty quickly that fairies like herself don't grow hair anyways, so it's not like she could just spontaneously start sprouting it now. Or could she? Only one way to find out…

Holding her breath, she carefully slid her index finger inside the slit. Already, this proved to be more satisfying than simply rubbing the outside like she had done the last couple times. It was so raw and sensitive and oddly fleshy…but at the same time, rubbing around inside it seemed like the only way to calm down her urges, replacing that feeling of desire with a much more pleasant feeling of satisfaction. The pain and slight ticklishness was largely covered up by this new feeling. Exhilarated, Penny decided to be a little more daring with herself, and quickly her middle finger joined her index to rub the sensitive walls of her budding pussy.

Unfortunately, the sudden insert of another finger without proper preparation into an already tight space caused her slit to stretch. Instinctively, her arm recoiled, fingers immediately sliding back out and dripping with a mysterious sticky fluid. That actually kinda hurt a bit, now that she thought about it. A part of her brain was telling her to stop. She got a good amount of fun just now, but she should quit while she was ahead before she actually hurt herself. After all, she had no idea what she was doing. Who knows what could go wrong? But at the same time, she knew she had no idea when she'd be able to get another chance like this, to fool around with her body in solitude.

The fairy sighed quietly to herself. If there was one thing that she didn't like about herself, it was her indecisiveness. This sort of thing would never be an issue with her boyfriend Gumball. Nope, in this situation, that technicolor feline wouldn't even hesitate to continue, damn the consequences. Which tended to be his attitude towards most things in life…

A twang of desire shot through her body as soon as she thought of Gumball, and then it hit her. That's it! It was Gumball that fueled her desire in the first place. Wanting to give herself pleasure, that was one thing, but having _him_ helping it along…it was impossible to describe how badly she wanted that.

Reinvigorated, Penny's fingers dived back down into the slit she had retracted them from moments ago. The suddenness of it hurt a bit, but she didn't care. She was far past that point. Any amount of pain or discomfort was covered up by the concentrated pulses of joy which came with every schlick of her fingers. And the only way to keep it that way was to stroke faster.

Her mind drifted back to her boyfriend, plunging once again into embarrassing debauchery. The idea of him kissing her on the lips was already exciting enough, but what if he kissed somewhere else? Like her neck, that was real nice and sensitive. Or even better, cut to the chase and kiss her virgin hole down below. Letting his rough tongue work its way inside, exploring the glowing, flesh walls. On the one hand, it seemed gross, but yet it seemed to excite her even more.

She began panting heavily, the pace of her fingers increasing. While she was in her thoughts, she discovered a certain spot inside her pussy, just above the entrance (at least, she presumed), where everything was so much more sensitive in the best way possible. Stroking this magic little bit caused a bright red burst of color to pulse up through her body, carrying with it a wave of pleasure. _Is this sort of thing unique to fairies?_ she briefly pondered, before that moment of lucidity was shattered by how much she was enjoying herself.

Catching herself moaning, she quickly used her free hand to cover her mouth. After all, she couldn't have anybody discovering what she was doing. Again, her mind turned back to Gumball. She remembered from that one special class everyone took in 5th grade that boys have a certain something called a "penis", which was basically a fleshy rod thing that grew long and hard. Up until now, she always thought those things were gross as all get up, but in this state of mind, nothing was more appealing to her than the idea of Gumball's dick penetrating her body. That nice hard rod would rub right against her sensitive area as it was thrust back and forth inside her. It would be perfect: the ultimate bond between cat and shapeshifting fairy. It would instantly guarantee their future, she just knew it.

Lost in her lewd imagination, she let her mouth go uncovered. Her moans, louder than before, were in sync with her schlicking: every time her fingers rubbed forward or backward she would let out a little gasp of pleasure. In a better mindset, she would have tried to muffle herself again, but by this point all she had the focus to do was hope that these bathrooms were soundproof.

Oh god, she was close. What she was close to, she wasn't quite sure, but given that these tingly feelings were on the cusp of plateauing and her crotch area was glowing an increasingly bright shade of scarlet, she figured she was close to something. She rubbed ever harder, her fingers sliding nice and smoothly thanks to the wetness inside her. Biting down on her lip in an attempt to keep herself quiet, her thoughts returned to Gumball once more. The idea of him grabbing her roughly…oh yes, hard and forceful! Pushing her down and claiming her with a good fuck, like an alpha wolf! Penny was normally such an independent girl, but the idea of being roughly handled was just too appealing to her. She giggled a little to herself as she let her imagination wander into uncharted layers of pervertedness. It was so shameful, but that's what was so fun about it! Simply thinking about all the filthy, forbidden acts Gumball could do to her, it got her wetter than ever and her fingers going faster than she thought possible.

But as she reached climax, as Penny came to her well deserved first major orgasm, she was about to be in for a nasty surprise. For in her state of mind, she had neglected a simple fact, and had only begun to realize it as her crotch suddenly flashed a brilliant golden white.

Her transformations were based on strong emotions. And orgasm was an extremely strong emotion.

The flash of light encompassed her view, totally blinding the fairy, while the explosion that came with it rendered her hearing shot. Effectively, she was unable to perceive anything but ultimate pleasure. No longer feeling the need to hold back, she screamed as the ecstasy coursed through her body, emanating from her antlers in reddish sparks. It was a thing of beauty. It only lasted about 10 seconds in retrospect, but it felt like an eternity…

…unfortunately, this feeling immediately faded when she opened her eyes back up.

To say the least, her vision was met with nothing less than total devastation. Somehow, that burst of energy from her orgasm not only destroyed the stall, but also leveled the entire bathroom with it. Feeling around, Penny found herself sitting in a crater of dirt and concrete, looking up at an open midday sky. Broken pipes were abound, and water of dubious cleanliness spewed from them, threatening to turn her crater of dirt into one of mud. It couldn't possibly get any worse.

Well, at least, she thought it couldn't get any worse. Until she glanced to the left and caught the entire rest of her class outside of the crater, charred faces staring at her in a mix of concern, disgust, and bemusement.

Sarah G. Lato was the first to break the silence. "Uh…Penny…are you-"

"I c-can explain, honest!" Penny stammered, her mind scrambling to think of an explanation.

"No offense," said Masami, "but what on earth could you have been doing in there that could have possibly resulted in an explosion?"

The fairy put on her best poker face. "Uh…isometric exercise?"

Penny did her best to maintain a straight face, amidst the silence and the quizzical looks from her classmates.

"Eh, I believe it." someone in the crowd finally said

"Yeah, it makes sense to me" added Sarah. "Now if you excuse me, I've got a bathtub full of absinthe with my name written on it."

With that, the crowd abruptly cleared out, to go about their daily business. Though on the one hand, she found it rather alarming that they were ignoring this gaping structural failure in their school building, Penny was mostly just relieved. At least she finally got rid of that itch. If that meant blowing up the bathroom, it was worth it.

"Hey Penny!" The fairy turned to the direction of the unmistakable voice of her boyfriend, coming from right outside the crater. "Figured this might be a good of a time as any to show you, I've developed my first pec! Check it out!" And thus the cat did remove his shirt, his half-naked body in full view of Penny.

As another tingly sensation began to take form in her crotch, she mentally reacted with complete abject terror. How the hell was she supposed to relieve her itch again?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeee dawgy! So as it turns out, I enjoyed writing that last piece of smut enough that I decided to write a followup, one which gives Penny a happier ending. For now, anyways. I might continue this in the future, and things will get...weird if they do. And for those of you who care, I PROMISE the next Empathomorphosis update is just around the corner. This idea had been sitting in my head building up for far too long though to just discard for the sake of my actual story.**

 **So without further delay, please enjoy your regularly scheduled teenage smut**

As the days went by, Penny hoped that she had seen the last of her embarrassing and slightly destructive urges. Unfortunately, Yaldabaoth was not so merciful in his divine judgement.

Sure, the first couple days following her little explosive incident in the bathroom, her lust had been satiated, and for a little while she thought it might be gone for good, aside from the tingle here and there. But sure enough, it came back with full force. The same sensation that plagued her in the days past was haunting the space between her legs again, causing her to squirm and sweat profusely. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before people caught on to exactly what was wrong with her, and she couldn't have that. It would ruin her!

Touching herself only got her so far. While by some stroke of luck, she managed to figure out a way to "hold in" the worst of the explosive energy when she orgasmed, masturbating began to have far less effect, having to do it more and more frequently to keep these feelings at bay. By Friday, it was taking all of her effort not to rub herself off in class. Clearly, this wasn't enough.

As the fairy glanced at Gumball, an idea suddenly popped in her head. A surefire way to satisfy her sexual urges. It seemed terribly naughty to think about, and she might die of embarrassment if she tried it, but at this point Penny was running out of options. With a final bit of deliberation, she took out a pen and some paper, thinking of a nice private location as she began to write a note to her beloved…

Finally, it was the weekend. As the bell rang and everyone shuffled their way out of class, Gumball sighed with relief. Now he could get down to what he did best: pretending school never existed as he made the most of his relaxation. All he needed to do was hastily retrieve things from his locker and make his way onto the bus, and he'd be home free and not have to think about school for another 48 hours. But as he opened his locker, a curious note tumbled out of it.

"Ooh, a secret message!" Gumball immediately picked it up. "Hey Darwin, check this out!"

"What? Did you finally get contacted by that secret warlock society?"

"Nope," he said, opening it up, "it's from Penny! I can tell because it smells like her."

The goldfish declined to comment on that last bit as his brother and best friend read through the mysterious letter. He observed the cat's smile grow wider and wider, and by the time he was finished he was practically giggling with glee.

"Darwin Darwin Darwin! Guess what?" Gumball now grabbed his brother's face and held it close to his.

"Penny finally acknowledged that anime is the work of the devil?"

"Even better!" Letting go of Darwin, Gumball did a little twirl, clutching the letter against his heart. "Penny invited me to a romantic nighttime outing in the woods! She even told me to bring a sleeping bag!"

"That's uh…great…" Darwin grabbed the letter from Gumball's hands to look at it for himself. "But aren't you a little worried about all this?"

"Why would I be worried?"

"Haven't you noticed that Penny's been acting a bit…you know, strange lately?"

"Strange?" The bluish feline raised his eyebrow. "Like how?"

"Uuuuh, hello? She's been acting all weird in class, especially around you. She always looks really uncomfortable and sweaty, her face keeps turning red, and I think she runs to the bathroom a lot more frequently than she used to."

Gumball pondered for about half a second before shrugging it off. "I'm sure it's nothing. Besides, you and I both know that the story cant move along without at least one of us having comical levels of obliviousness to suspicious behavior, so even if you were on to something, I'm obligated not to listen to you."

"Well, our lives would be pretty boring if you weren't so gullible" Darwin conceded. "But if Penny turns out to be a vampire or something, I'm not helping you." The goldfish shivered.

Gumball however merely rolled his eyes. "C'mon dude, ever since we saw that stupid movie, you've been convinced that every other person is a vampire of some sort. I think we'd know if one of our friends or family was a blood sucking demon."

"That's exactly how they get you!" The terrified fish was waving his arms for emphasis. "They adopt human mannerisms so you cant tell until it's too late! They rebel, they evolve, and they have a plan!"

"Dude, you and I both watched that movie, they didn't actually have a plan. That was just a catchphrase for the marketing department."

And so, the boys finished getting their belongings and headed on the bus home. Though Darwin would continue protesting Gumball's planned nighttime outing, Gumball would hear it not, for he was far too buried in his fantasies of what might happen tonight. If everything went well, this might even top the log cabin fantasy in terms of romantic potential. Hell, she might even accept his marriage proposal!

Nighttime could not come quickly enough for this hormone adelled teenager. Granted, he didn't know Penny's true plans for the evening, but he was excited enough that he could barely sit through dinner without vibrating in his seat. Surprisingly enough, his mother approved of this nighttime outing, with the justification of "he'll probably find some way to sneak out anyways", which is fair enough. In any case, when it drew close to 9 pm, Gumball rushed out of the house with his sleeping bag, ready to embark on this night of woodland romance and adventure.

As it happened, the forests of Elmore weren't the easiest to navigate. What with the deadly animals and possible demonic presence and all that. Fortunately, Penny had laid out instructions on where exactly to meet up, written in Yiddish. Thankful for those offscreen Yiddish classes, Gumball followed the convoluted path through the forest of death.

"Let's see…take 50 paces forward, and then-"

Suddenly, he was stopped by perhaps the most beautiful sight imaginable. Laying there, in the middle of a pile of roses, surrounded by candles, was Penny. Her luminous orange-yellow body, highlighted and accentuated by candlelight to give off the perfect aura, was positioned on its side as she faced Gumball. Immediately upon spotting him in the dark, she propped up her head eager in her right palm, giving the sultriest look she could at her beloved.

Gumball was utterly struck dumb. Penny was always a sweet girl, but usually quite modest in how she displayed her affection. But this? This was a whole different level. Clearly, it must have been something really REALLY important. His jaw hanging open, he struggled to find suitable words for this occasion. Anything that could express his appreciation.

"H-hi" he managed to stammer out

Well, that could have gone better. Regardless, Penny reacted the way she often did to Gumball's antics or awkwardness: with a cute giggle, the innocence of which contrasted sharply with her lewd intentions.

"Heya Gummy." She drew a circle with her finger in the dirt in front of her. "Come and sit with me, there's a little something I want to ask you…"

Needless to say, Gumball wasted no time in practically catapulting himself into the bed of flowers. Managing a rather impressive land, both he and Penny sat cross legged, holding each other's hands and gazing longingly into each other's eyes, those youthful eyes reflecting the flickering flames. As much as Penny wanted to hold onto this silence forever, savoring this perfect little moment, her urges were overwhelming her.

"Um…Gummy?" Though it was dark, Gumball could still tell that Penny's face was flushing a deep red. "I uh…" She let go of Gumball's hands, pressing her index fingers together as she tried to form a coherent sentence. "It's just…um…well, I wanted you to come tonight…to uh…" A gulp. "Do something…special with me?"

She was trying her damnedest to sound romantic and sultry, like in those cheesy romances her mom watched, but between her nervousness and the tension building in her crotch, Penny's voice wavered harder than Mitt Romney's politics. Hell, her voice even cracked at one point. Fortunately, Gumball was not one to mind. As he put a paw on Penny's cheek to comfort her, he briefly thought it odd that for once, it was Penny that was mindlessly nervous, and not him. Usually she was the calm collected one. So this must be something really important.

"D-do you mean…" Gumball's eyes widened to impossible dimensions. "Are y-you accepting my marriage proposal?"

"Not quite" said Penny, with another innocent giggle. "But ah…it is something that will take our relationship to the next level and get us that much closer." In reality, she had no idea whether or not her desires would actually improve their relationship, but her desperation lead her to pull out stuff that sounded realistic on the fly.

"What sort of thing?"

"Something…very special…" The fairy put her finger on Gumball's chest, ever so slowly moving it downward. "But you have to promise not to tell anybody. Do you understand?"

"Yeah yeah, of course! But what are we-"

Suddenly, Gumball felt something that made his face flush red: a hand on his crotch. He didn't know why it didn't occur to him before, but it was right then that he realized exactly how hard he was. And that amount, my friends, was "very".

While it certainly felt good, it also was really weird and startling, to have one's erection grabbed through their clothes by someone else. Instinctively, he recoiled slightly, which caused Penny's lustful smile to immediately drop into an expression of mild panic.

"W-wait, no! It's-"

"N-no, it's not that…" Gumball struggled to find the right words. "I was just surprised is all. I think I…get what you're talking about…"

"Do you?" Penny's face pressed right up against Gumball's

"I mean…are you sure about this? Isn't this the kind of thing we do when we're…uh...older I guess?"

Penny stared at her boyfriend intently. "I know this is sudden, and kinda weird, but trust me here. I NEED this, more than anything. If you do this for me…I promise, I will love you forever, no matter what. Just please help me…"

"Of course! A-anything for you…" The blue feline himself was getting almost as hot and bothered as Penny, between the crotch grabbing and the close contact. Funny enough, he'd had these feelings come to some degree whenever he was near her, and especially when they kissed or hugged. Was this what arousal was supposed to be? "But um…how do we do…you know…" he stuttered, amazed he would actually be saying this word outloud, "…sex?"

"Like this~"

Before he knew it, Gumball found himself simultaneously locked in a kiss and pushed down to the ground, the illuminated golden fairy right on top of him. Taken off guard, he almost didn't notice when Penny immediately began playing with his crotch a little more roughly, attempting to fumble with his trousers. Despite the klutziness brought about by her body shaking with anticipation, she managed to undo the button and the zipper, hastily sliding it and the briefs underneath down to knee level.

His penis now fully uncovered, Penny's heart thumped madly as the member sprang up, free from the constricting space it was trapped in. She wasn't really sure what she was expecting, but it was somehow everything she hoped it would be and more. Such a wonderful erect limb, flesh colored and free of fur, she strangest temptation to put her mouth on it. Breaking the kiss with Gumball, allowing a trail of saliva to link their mouths briefly, she raised herself up, ready to position herself over her boyfriend's penis.

Any hesitations Gumball had about where this was going were immediately drowned out the moment his penis penetrated Penny's lustrous flesh, replaced instead with surprise and elation. True, he had played around with his genitals on a few occasions, but he never knew they could feel this good. Weird as it might have seemed, his penis immediately felt at home inside its female counterpart. One look at Penny's face told him that she was feeling about the same way.

"Nyaaah…h-how does that feel, Gummy?" Penny looked almost smug, knowing that by mere contact she had already swept away any doubts her boyfriend may have held. Immediately, her eyes widened, and she gave a slight "oof!" Gumball knew exactly what caused that, and he winced.

"S-sorry! I forgot to mention…my penis is…well, it's got little barbs. Apparently that's normal for cats. D-did I hurt you?"

"No no, I'm fine!" Penny smiled widely to prove her point. "I was just…uh…surprised is all! I mean, it hurts a little…but to tell you the truth, I kinda like a little bit of pain…"

They both giggled, by now past the point where anything could make them blush harder than they already were. Then, awkward silence. After a brief moment of Penny just sort of having Gumball's dick inside her, neither of them knowing quite what to do, she spoke up.

"So um…what's supposed to happen next?"

"I think you're supposed to like, hop on me or something."

And thus, the couple began the movements. Calling it "humping" would be a bit too poetic. Due to their utter inexperience, Penny's initial movements came across more as awkward bouncing. Gumball, meanwhile, responded by trying to thrust upward, only to realize he didn't really have any room to do so.

Not that they cared of course. It didn't really matter whether or not either of them could rhythmically respond to their partner's motions; the simple act of being together in the "ultimate way" was enough that they didn't mind in the slightest. Their movements may have not been terribly coordinated, nor objectively very skillful, but they were both enjoying each other's presence too much to bother with that kind of thing.

As they lay there, blissfully gazing at each other, Penny began to figure out a slightly less uncomfortable way of mounting her boyfriend. By leaning forward, balancing on her arms and grabbing Gumball's shoulders, she was able to hump him in a way that felt a little more natural. Plus, it allowed her to give him a loving, deep kiss, which both of them moaned into.

Still, it didn't quite feel right, for Gumball at least. His desire to thrust into Penny was stronger than ever, but in his position, he had no room to do so. True, he could say something. But it would be a little more fun if what he did next was a surprise…

As Penny kissed him again, Gumball saw his chance and grabbed her body, squeezing it against his in a tight embrace. From there, he shifted left, and the couple found themselves rolling over, their sexes still locked in their embrace, with Gumball now on top.

"Oof!" gasped Penny. "Oh my, so forceful!"

Gumball chuckled nervously. "Eheheh, sorry about that. This just feels like a more comfortable position and-"

"Oh, by all means, continue!" The fairy glanced to the side, a little embarrassed by what she was about to confess. "Truth be told, I kinda enjoy being roughly handled. It's just…I cant describe why, but not being in control is just so thrilling."

The bluish cat grinned slyly. "Damn, you're really kinky, aren't ya?"

"Now, are we going to lie here bantering, or are you going to fuck me like the…" Penny gained her composure for this next part, batting her eyes a little for dramatic effect. "…helpless little slut that I am?"

Her answer was received not in words, but in the immediate resumption of thrusting. And oh! How good it felt! Not that it didn't feel good for her before, but in this position it felt so much better. Gumball now had the room to hump her as hard and rough as he pleased. She was normally such a free spirit, so the simple act of being powerless beneath her boyfriend…well, to put it mildly, it was exhilarating.

"Ooooh…G-Gummy…"

She couldn't help but moan at this point. And why hold back? After all, they were out in the woods, and nobody was able to hear them. She could moan as much as she damn well pleased.

As for Gumball, he found the freedom of the upright position to be far more accommodating. It let him hump against his girlfriend harder and harder, and in general just let him have more space. Plus, there was something fun about having her down there, at his mercy. That was power, and he'd be damned if he didn't enjoy having power over things.

Before long, Gumball began to moan, which caused Penny to become even more turned on and moan louder. Her every gasp sent her warm, sweet breath up towards Gumball's face, who caught it in his mouth and threw it back with his own musky air.

Their sweat, their breath, the feel of their warm bodies against each other...the world outside just seemed to fade away. All that existed was Gumball, Penny, and their fucking.

As it happens, they were so lost in each other's eyes and pleasure that neither of them noticed something rather crucial. Though Penny's body had been glowing throughout this session, and her nether regions shining a bright red, it was now getting visibly brighter by the second, devouring the light of the candles and illuminating the dark forest floor. She suddenly realize that she was very close to climax, and she knew well what that meant. She'd been able to hold back the…explosive results beforehand, thus avoiding another bathroom incident, but now? With her body so totally enveloped in sex, there was no way she could focus on containing her own powers.

There was a part of Penny that wanted to stop, but the simple fact that she was genuinely trying to resist turned herself on even ore. This was unavoidable. Suddenly, she felt waves of ecstasy flow from her crotch, ready to zap around her body. This was it. It was time to put her training into practice. Closing her eyes tightly, she braced herself for whatever explosion was to come.

She screamed as she came, the buildup of pure energy and the sudden sensation of expanding spikes too much for her. Gumball, now entirely aware that something weird was going on, was having too much fun to make sensible decisions. Despite the intensity of the light building up in Penny's antlers, running from her crotch, he gave a few more hard thrusts, and instinctively bit down into her neck as he came himself.

The energy had reached critical mass inside the deer's head. Out of every orifice, beams of pure hard light shot up out of Penny and into the sky. Moaning loudly and lewdly, this burst of energy only seemed to heighten her orgasm, the energy flowing back into Gumball to give him extra wind just as his own climax was dying down. Shutting his eyes to protect himself, he gripped tightly onto Penny's hips and thrust a few more times for another, even deeper orgasm. It tingled throughout his body, seemed to draw him closer to Penny, and was all in all the best he'd ever felt in his entire life. Within moments, he was utterly lost in this feeling, oblivious to the outside world…

Of course, he returned to reality as the light dimmed and his second orgasm petered out. The blue feline, as if suddenly aware that he had spent the last 20 minutes or so (rough estimate by him) engaged in vigorous exorcise, collapsed entirely. He was unable to avoid falling on Penny with a loud plop, but he did muster up enough strength to roll off and lay on the grass beside her.

They basked in the bliss of their afterglow, panting heavily and managing to join hands. Hell, who cared if the forest floor was dirty? They could worry about that later.

"G-gumball…" Penny gasped, still catching her breath. "I…thank you so much…"

"You don't need to thank me…" Gumball gave a sly wink. "After all…you don't…have to ask me twice…to do something like that…"

"Mmm…forcefull…I love you so much…"

The couple's obligatory basking was permeated by a strange sight. As they gazed up, they noticed the sky wasn't quite as dark as it should be. In fact, it was aglow with ribbons of golden light, dancing in the heavens like curtains of mysterious ether.

"Huh, did we do that?"

Penny chuckled nervously. "Well…uh, probably should have warned you about that ahead of time…"

"…does that happen every time you-"

"As far as I can tell, yes"

"Then how-"

"Carefully"

Fun fact, the upper atmosphere burst of energy from Penny's orgasm was the equivalent of five Hiroshima bombs, with all the radiation that implies. It was fortuitous that it chose to airburst at such a great height, thus causing no immediate casualties. But again, the couple really didn't care. The world was just Gumball, Penny, the stars, and that glowing ribbon of light, carving into the night sky as a visible representation of their love.

"Hey…Gumball?"

"Hmm? What's up?"

Penny didn't answer, instead rolling over on top of Gumball, her body pressed against his. Though tired, Gumball could feel his erection begin to spring back up, and from the lustful look in Penny's eyes it was clear that their fun was only beginning.

"I wanna go for another round~"


End file.
